


Young and Beautiful

by lovethybooty



Category: The Age of Adaline (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1964, Adaline Bowman meets William Jones and realizes that even a "forever" is out of her grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so last night I watched The Age of Adaline and it was one of the most breathtaking films I have ever seen. The cinematography was simply beautiful. However, the film broke my heart, and Anthony Ingruber (playing young William Jones, aka young Harrison Ford) managed to steal my heart. I made up the year in the summary, because the movie just gives the vague "60s," when referring to when they met and also the title is stolen from the Lana del Rey song.
> 
> Also- why is no one writing about this movie and couple?!

“Della,” his low voice rings out low in the darkness, the drawn out whisper making sending a shiver down her spine.

Adaline turns her head slowly, looking back at where William lay. Eyes squint to get a better look at his figure, the mess and tangle of the sheets.

He beckons her back to the bed, calling her from her seat at the window. “You’re going to get cold over there,” he's wearing that smirk of his.

“Oh,” a breathy statement, focus returning to the window pane, rain-stained and fogged by early morning's dew. “I could never get cold while you’re around.”

“Come back to bed, Adaline,” William whines softly, arm reaching out for her. It's a dramatic display of affection she can't resist. She turns once more, this time climbing off from where her seat, neatly perched on the sill. Her knees dip into the mattress as she crawls back to him, sinking like quicksand.

William’s arms swiftly drag her into his embrace, head drifting to the base of her neck with a chuckle. He presses a kiss, petal soft, to the hollows before bringing a tender hand up to her face, sweeping blonde bangs away from her eyes.  Rolling over onto his back, he keeps a strong arm looped around her waist- a promise to never let go.

And her sigh is content, head falling to rest against his chest. She listens to the peaceful quiet-  the pattering rain and his shallow breaths as he falls back asleep.  Gently, as if not to wake him, head will rise, neck craning a bit to catch a glimpse of the calm that's washed over him.

She smiles sadly.

Her head droops, lazy, once again finding home against smooth skin. Blonde curls are splayed out around her, loose tendrils flowing like waves of golden sunshine. She hasn't felt this normal in a while, hasn't let a heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

And in her sleep, Adaline dreams of a beautiful forever. It's the type of forever that she's been yearning for, a forever that will eventually end. It is the forever that both she and William yearn for, though neither of them have yet dared profess their dreams. But it's also a forever that she cannot provide, because she knows that as he grows old she'll remain stopped in time. Never changing, forever young and beautiful.


End file.
